Hyperdimension Neptunia: Twisted Reality
by The shy maid
Summary: Throw a pebble into the water and ripples will form. A girl gets mysteriously transported into the world of Gamindustri from her favorite video game called 'Hyperdmension Neptunia V' by a mysterious person(?) that no one knows about. Starting a new game, she will forget the whole process of the events and characters, but her memory remains. Alternate game reality. (ON HOLD)


**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Twisted Reality**

**Chapter 1: Rainy Days**

My P.O.V.

Hello, I am Iceland, and I am looking outside the window to my right. Why? Why am I looking outside the window while the teacher is talking? Well, that's because school is a pain. It's raining. It's very cold inside the classroom. My classmates are a nuisance. Everything around here is just plain and dead. That's right: **PLAIN AND DEAD**. On top of that, the power is out in the classroom.

I wanted to stay home and play with my JRPG called _'Hyperdimension Neptunia'_ but alas, it was Friday and I had to go to school. Even if it was the last day, I STILL had to go.

I'm so addicted to that game. But, there are, at times, I could complain about it. Its not that I hate Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything, but I want to see, at least some male characters or a complete gender-bend of the main CPU characters. That would've made my life a whole lot better instead of seeing all FEMALE.

No need to complain anymore. But right now, I'm less irritated about it since I'm in school, having a 'swell' time. When I go home, I'm going to have a heck of a fun-

_"Ahem."_

I immediately snap out of my fantasy and turn to the voice that called out at me and I almost fell from my chair as I saw his face; shriveled up with wrinkles. His tall appearance make it seem, as if he was the king of this school. He was wearing a white shirt adorned with gray lines going down. As For his face, he was wearing round spectacles and a mole on the left side of his cheek and a wart on his nose. His white hair was swirled around his bald head.

By the looks of it, he was kind of... well... not pleased.

"Now that I got your attention," he pointed his crummy, index finger at the chalkboard, "Solve this math equation for me...no, for the class."

My heart began to race as my brown eyes tried to register the problem that was on the board. Shoot. My Full-Framed, Burgundy glasses almost fell off from my face. I hate math. It was my worst enemy and nightmare. Darn you, college. It was like fate itself used its fist with its knuckles and punched me so hard in the gut that makes you want to throw up your lunch. I shivered at that thought.

All eyes were on me and I could here the chuckles escape from my classmate's lips. I was now nervous as hec-

"Well, Iceland?"

"U-Um, o-oh," I stammer, obviously trying to find an excuse. "T-The problem...?"

The teacher crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Yes, dear."

I pulled my collar. Darn it, Iceland, you're eighteen. EIGHTEEN... and a half. **ANSWER IT.** "W-Well, you see," I look at the board again, "U-Um, u-um..."

The teacher pinched the bridge of his short, pointy nose. "Pay attention next time, Iceland. Otherwise, I'll give you a one-page essay on how you should pay attention during 5th period." He added much emphasis on his words that almost made me feel like as if he wanted to do this to me.

"Prepare for dismissal, class." Mr. Green informed, walking over to his desk.

The whole class nodded as they began to pack everything in their backpack, purses, etc. I prepare to do so as well. I had no idea it was time to leave. I mean, the power is out. How do he know? Is he a clock man or something? Well, who cares.

Time sure does fly. Despite how much time we take during class, time is quick. But wait... That means... that means I could finally go home and successfully play my video game, again. Finally. FINALLY. Ha!

"And don't forget, class," my teacher heavily spoke aloud, "Be safe out there."

Just then, outside, where it was raining, a thunderclap was heard. On cue, everyone just jumped in place as if the Grim Reaper himself came waltzing in the classroom, mindlessly slashing everyone's head off, one by one. If that were the case, they'd better start running.

The silent bell rang. Not wanting to stay any longer, I was the first person to exit the classroom. Not because it was Friday, but it was my lucky day.

...Well, not really.

* * *

After about half an hour of walking through the devastating rain (with an umbrella, of course), I finally arrived at my household. Finding the house keys was like trying to open a bag of Potato chips. That just makes me sick. And I have got to stop complaining.

"Found you," I say to myself before inserting the set of keys that I found in my pocket of my uniform into the door. "...Of course." I sigh as none of my family members were in sight. Why should I feel bad that none of my parent or siblings were here? I should get used to this. Wait... should I?

That's when my eyes lit up as the game I mentioned earlier at school was actually waiting for me. '_Hyperdmension Neptunia Victory'_! I would punch a guy (not really) in the face if he'd ever judge me. I'm already aware that the game is for a male audience but I, most simply, do not care.

Grinning a little, I slammed the door shut behind me and ran upstairs. "Neptunia," I say to myself, "Here I come." Then once I got to the top of the stairs-

"Shoot!" I yell out as I accidentally bumped my right toe at the edge of the step, causing me to grab a hold to my right leg, and bounce in place like a one-legged pirate. _Click-klunk, click-klunk, click-klunk._ I should really watch myself next time. "Darn it!"

And I continued to walk to my room and shut my door. "That was... embarrassing."

I dropped my bag that I was carrying over my shoulder on the floor and started to undress out of my wet uniform and getting ready to put on something else. After taking off the uniform (white, short sleeved blouse with a black necktie and a knee-length black skirt with tights), I opened my closet door and went inside of it to search for some comfortable clothing. "Let's see what we have here..." I ask myself while moving a lot of coats and dresses out the way. "...This'll do!" It was a yellow short-sleeved shirt with some blue jeans. It was natural.

I then threw the clothes that I'm going to wear on the bed. After closing my closet door, I walked towards my bed and started to put them on. First, putting on my black shirt. Second, slipping on my blue jeans. And third, I put on each of my white socks to cover my ankles. Since I have short, dark brown hair, I decided to use a black elastic band to make myself a small ponytail.

Smiling, I walked over to my drawer and opened the left side. Inside, it mostly had all of my PS3 games.

"Where are you, Neptunia..." I ask myself as my eyes were searching for the game. "...There you are!" I finally get to play this baby once more. The limited edition of _Hyperdimension Neptunia V_ is now in my hands!

Yawning, I opened the tin capsule that was showing the main goddesses' counterparts from the past, took out the regular case from the inside, then took the disc out of the case. I began as I inserted the game inside the console and walked over to my bed and sit-

A 'Ding' was heard from my phone that was charging beside my TV, ruining my pleasure just like waking up in the morning and getting ready to go to college.

I wish I had put my phone on silent. because who ever texted me, it was at a wrong _wrong_ time. This is my time! I really don't need this.

Grunting, I got up and took my phone off the charger and turned on the screen to see who left me a message.

_click_

... Oh, it was Vikki.

Finally sitting on my bed, I stared blankly at the message Vikki had sent me.

_"Yo, u there Ice?"_

I guess I shouldn't leave her hanging, especially not a time like this.

"Vikki," I type, "What do you want today? School just ended hours ago!"

I wait for a bit, then she replies instantly.

"_Lol, I'm just here to to see how's my gal doing."_

I giggle softly. "Really? That's nice of you."

"_Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I went out to a party without talking to you first? I know better than that."_

I roll my eyes. "Sure you do."

"_What, it's true! Honest!"_

"Okay, okay. Anyway, how are you?"

"_Nothing much, really. I decided to take a break, play Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter games with my bro, take another break, take a shower, and chat with you. The End. I'm going to the movies with my friends tomorrow."_

...That's out of the question. "Uh-huh..."

"_I can't wait! We are going to watch a Marvel movie. It's going to be fun!"_

Fun? Are you serious? She's going to have a fun time and I can't? As if having fun means to have fun while others can't. Why should I get mad over a little thing? Why am I complaining? Why am I talking to myself?

My left eye twitching, I had the urge to smash my keyboard, but had self-restraint and replied back to her calmly. "Okay. So why can't I play my games? Hm?"

"_Wait, r u playing something?"_

"Well, kinda."

"_Oh, sorry!"_

I sigh. "Yeah, you should be..."

I waited for her to reply but her status read that she was offline. That was weird... and ominous. I guess I made her upset and decided she wanted to continue playing her video game.

Oh well. I don't want to waste my time waiting for her to reply back. Actually, I don't expect her to. Today is Friday and there is nothing that could stop me from playing my freaking JRPG game. Back to my game station...

Suddenly, the sound coming from my computer was heard, and, surprisingly, it was Vikki.

"_Ice Ice!"_

I immediately type back. "What what?!"

"_I just heard some of the weirdest mumbo-jumbo on the web! Did I not mention that it was weird?_"

"Yes you did, actually. Anyway, what is it?"

"_Ok. So when I was about to respond to the message you had sent me last, this strange pop-up appeared right on my screen and it said something about a goddess; a mysterious goddess! Apparently, she came from another world to this one so she could haunt somebody! It's like a ghost! I'm scared!_"

My heart (almost) stopped. Goddess? Did she really mean that? As if playing with Neptunia was relevant to this conversation, that's pretty scary. Wait, no. I can't believe it. Even though it's close for me to believe, I just can't.

Remaining calm, I sighed and replied, "Where did you hear or get this?"

"_A girl named Alice Scarlet! I don't even know who she is or why she gave me such a thing! it was sort of random!"_

"Vikki, it's a spam."

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"What makes you think it's not?"

"_Don't ask me! Look, I don't care. I'm about to pass this down to my peeps. Are you with me or not?"_

"Would it be a crime if I said no?"

Waiting for her to respond...

_"Don't blame me if you get haunted!"_

"Well, La-dee-da."

Then she logged off. Darn it, now my guilt is growing inside of me. If she thinks that I'm going to be haunted by a fake goddess from the ancient times, she needs to think again. Why do she even believe in these stories? Stupid Alice Scarlet; who do she think she is giving Vikki such a message. Wait a minute, why am I still wasting my time? I should be playing Neptunia!

I lturn off my phone and put it back on the charger. It's still raining as I can see the wet droplets coming down my window. What a beautiful sight. Tomorrow is said to rain again in the afternoon, according to the news I heard earlier this morning. Rain is so popular nowadays. Speaking of nowadays, my family is not back from New York; my Grandparents are at a 10 day meeting, and Vikki... is going to the movies with friends.

Its time I have some fun for myself, but at the same time... I don't want to.

* * *

_"So sleepy..." _I say, stretching my tired limbs out.

I was wearing my light blue pajamas with a short sleeved button top that was almost bursting thanks to my large size. Having big chest is not all what its cracked up to be. Sometimes I get back aches, but keeping my back straight will do the trick.

Arriving in the bathroom, I took out some toothpaste and my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth in front of the mirror, staring at my own reflection. I decided to give gaming a rest for a little while and focus on reality. Since I'm always alone at home, its time I do something less boring. It wouldn't make any sense for me to do nothing but play games all day until I'm drained. I want to have some fun; real fun. I'm tired of being a workaholic, I want to spend time with people, but I'm... an introvert.

_"Ptooey!"_

I spit the toothpaste substance down the sink. It then accelerates in a spiraling manner in the hole. This kind of reminds me of that thing Vikki told me about. Heh. I'm still thinking about that? Like heck a haunted goddess is going to mess with me.

I examine my face once more in the mirror; a very, lazy expression is reflecting right back at me. 'Goddesses aren't real, Iceland; It's all In your head' it seems to be telling me.

Exiting out of the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and descended to my room. Right now, all I want to do is to have some peace and quiet-

...Oh wait, nobody's here.

I sigh and crawl into my covers to make myself comfy. TV is on, doors are locked and secured, lights are off, and my electronics are charging. I must always do this procedure when I'm about to go to sleep; it's like a routine.

Well, off I sleep.

* * *

_NORMAL P.O.V._

As it was only two hours away from daytime, a lone girl stood in front of Iceland's residence in the cold, pouring rain.

Her snow white hair swayed from side to side as she looked around her surroundings. There was no sign of happiness anywhere. Was she looking for something... or someone? Where did she come from? And yet... who was she? Judging by her appearance, it can be said that she could be an heiress or come from a different place... maybe far away from here.

If that were the case, why on earth would she be standing in front of Iceland's house?

The girl continued to walk towards the doorsteps. Her crystal blue eyes gazed at the door. She eventually frowned and said, "This is the place where one lies alone in her home, doing nothing but play her video games." She then placed her right hand on the door. "I can feel it through this door," she smiles and look in the air. "Perhaps… I should let her have an adventure."

...This was beyond abnormal. For one thing, this was no doubt an ordinary girl. How did she know all of that. Was she a weirdo? A psychic? An alien?

Then something clicked her. "I got it. I know exactly what to do!" Bringing her hands together, she closed her eyes and whispered something incoherent under her breath. "I, Alice Scarlet, a goddess from a different time period, shall bring this human to a world that is beyond adventuring!"

Parting her hands, she opened her eyes and turned away from the door. A glowing, blue magical circle appearing under her feet, she kicked off the ground and burst into mid air then zipped in a far away distance... maybe farther than that.

This girl was not a weirdo, psychic or alien. In fact, she was a goddess from another time period.

How will Iceland react when her friend actually wasn't lying about that message? Will she regret it? Who knows.

**CHAPTER 1: END**


End file.
